<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pillow forts and ice cream by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808816">pillow forts and ice cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>regina and her possy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Not Really?, but can be read as a stand alone, i never write anything soft, if you just want fluff then yes it can, oh fuck, side fic to fuck it lets be ghost hunters, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve got a lot of kids to call in sick.” Ms. Sarkisian said simply as she began scooping up old ice cream bowls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Hubbard &amp; Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>regina and her possy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pillow forts and ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janis knew Damian wasn’t joking when he said he was coming over, and she figured, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> Regina was serious too. But she sat on the floor in front of the sofa, pushed up next to Damian, watching all her friends around her as they pinned up blankets and propped up pillows, she realized they were all dead serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karen brought four different types of ice cream and Gretchen had color changing fairy lights. Not the LEDs but the soft twinkling kind with a copper wire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaron what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Regina cried out, as Aaron kicked a blanket down. It fell slowly, and gracefully, on top of Janis and Damian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Aaron said exasperated. It sounded muffled by the fabric and Janis laughed softly. Damian’s head created a sort of tent above her as she twisted around to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling as his grin met his eyes. “Feeling better love?” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Janis answered as the blanket lifted off them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron sat down next to them in a huf. “I’ve denoted from fort construction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then grab some ice cream and join us.” Damian said, pulling Janis practically into his lap and tapping the now empty seat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian had just kept growing since middle school. Now, Janis was not short. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell Janis she is short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She will square up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when your 5’8 (only when wearing platform boots) and your best friend is 6’3, it creates an </span>
  <em>
    <span>illusion</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you’re short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Janis isn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, sitting in Damian’s lap, his arms wrapped around her and her back pressed into his chest, Janis felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” She whispered so only Damian could hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do?” He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Janis could respond, the blanket above them fell </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me this time!” Aaron exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gretchen!” Regina called out from through the blanket. “Y'know what? I’ll do it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that's how two hours later, Janis parents walked into the livingroom to see seven teenages passing out in a pillow fort, all tangled up together, and not at school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got a lot of kids to call in sick.” Ms. Sarkisian said simply as she began scooping up old ice cream bowls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the center of the cuddle pile, her daughter shifted contently, her head on Damain’s chest, her hand in Regina’s, and her new found security in the fact that her friends actually do care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If this five am experience taught her anything, it's that they aren’t friends just for a screen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>